This invention relates to construction and erection procedures, methods, and materials, and particularly to fastening devices. Specifically, it relates to fasteners such as anchor-type devices for use in masonry and other similar materials.
The present invention of an improved anchor means is simple to install, provides a fine grip for fastening by anchoring, and can be removed easily for economical reuse.
In the prior art the anchor devices are usually of soft metals which distort when forced into a hole in masonry or other materials and are destroyed in their use, being of a single use only and normally not recoverable for economical reuse. Other prior art types lock into a hole by penetration and distortion of the opposite side of the surface to which an item is to be anchored, thereby being destroyed in the use and unrecoverable, some prior art hard metal types are distorted in place by a setting tool, thereby destroying the possibility for reuse.
The present invention of an improved anchor means consists primarily of a two-piece body structure. When in use the two-piece body structure is arrange for receiving a fastening device, such as a machine bolt or other similar fastener device, such as machine bolt or other similar fastener.
The two-piece body structure is cylindrical on the exterior thereof with offset between the first and second pieces of the two pieces of the two-piece body structure being a cut or a separation through the body structure at an angle to the longitudinal centerline of the two-piece body structure.
Each of the two pieces of the two-piece body structure has a plurality of saw tooth-like cuts or serrations on a portion of the exterior surface. The saw tooth-like cuts or serrations on the first piece of the two-piece body structure being located 180.degree. around the cylindrical body from the saw tooth-like cuts on the second piece.
The first piece, which is the bottom portion of the two-piece anchor, has been threaded internally to receive a threaded fastening device. The second piece, which is the top portion of the two-piece anchor, has an elongated passageway longitudinally therethrough. The elongated passageway in the second piece, or top portion, is generally in line with the internal threaded portion of the first piece, or bottom portion. Thus, the elongated passageway and the internally threaded portion in general communicate with each other to provide a longitudinal passageway through the entire two-piece body structure.
The elongated passageway allows lateral movement of the second piece, or top portion, when the threaded fastening device is screwed into and tightened in the threaded portion of the first piece. The threaded fastening device, which fastens a structural member or a piece of equipment or other similar facility to the improved anchor, is inserted through a member of the facility being secured to the anchor, then through the elongated passageway in the second piece of the two-piece body structure, and then screwed into the internal thread in the first piece of the two-piece body structure; the top and bottom portions of the two-piece improved anchor having been first placed in a prepared hole in the masonry or other structural facility to which a structural member or piece of equipment is to be secured.
As the threaded fastening device is tightened in the internal thread in the first piece, or bottom portion of the two-piece improved anchor, the second piece or top portion of the two-piece improved anchor slides along the angle cut or separation between the first and second pieces of the anchor and the lateral movement forces the saw tooth-like cuts or serrations of each of the two pieces to bite or grip into the internal surface of the hole in which the improved anchor has been placed. Thus, the improved anchor is locked or fixed into position, the elongated passageway in the top portion of the anchor having allowed the lateral movement to take place by providing clearance for the top portion to move laterally without binding on the fastener device such as a machine bolt.
When the anchored structure is disassembled or the piece of equipment is removed, the fastening device is loosened in the anchor and tapped with a hammer for easy removal and recovery of the improved anchor for economical reuse.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved anchor for use in masonry or other structural materials.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved anchor that is simple to install in masonry or other structural materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved anchor that is easily removable for economic reuse.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved anchor that is not distorted, damaged, or destroyed, in use so that it can be reused.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved anchor that uses an angular offset and saw tooth-like serrations to achieve the anchoring potential of the device.
Other advantages of the present invention will become obvious with the following description of the invention.